Trojan or Greek?
by Vampire Demon Girl
Summary: Andreas is a girl who fights for no one during the Trojan War. Her two allies during the war are none other than Hector and Achilles, but they don't know that their best fighter fights for both sides.


**Chapter 1**

_Hector, Prince of Troy, knelt in front of Achilles, as he was about to finish him with the final stab of his sword. A different warrior, one with the armor of Troy and the shield of Greece, stopped Achilles' sword with his own. Hector and Achilles looked in horror at this new warrior._

"_What is the meaning of this? Do you fight for Troy or Greece?" Achilles questioned. The warrior removed his helmet and allowed the world to see that he was a she. Her hair fell from where the helmet held it and she glared at the two warriors in front of her._

"_I fight for no country!" she shouted._

**…****- - -…- - -…**

Andreas sat hidden in the shadows of Troy. Her mother was dead and her father left before her mother died. She had no other family to speak of and was content with living on the streets like a dog. Her clothes were that of a man and were dirty. Her hair was golden in color and her eyes were as green as the grass. Her only possessions were her father's sword and her mother's necklace. She watched as Prince Hector and Prince Paris returned from their trip to Sparta, but with Paris in the chariot was a woman whom Andreas had never seen before. She narrowed her eyes in her direction. Andreas knew everyone in Troy. With her father's sword attached to her belt Andreas followed the two Princes as they met their father. When the crowd died down and King Priam asked for Hector, Andreas moved out of the shadows.

"Prince Hector, welcome home," Andreas greeted as she bowed. "I trust your visit went well?" Hector sighed and put his hand on Andreas' head.

"My brother has brought war upon us," Hector sighed.

"So that woman was Helen of Sparta. Your brother is a fool," Andreas commented. Hector merely looked down and walked to meet his father. Andreas sighed. She hated seeing Hector in such a mood and did not wish him to remain that way. She walked down to the beach and looked out, waiting for Greeks to arrive. She knew it was only a matter of time before they arrived and she intended to fight in the war. Looking out to the sea always reminded her of something she could not remember. She walked down the beach until she reached the small cave she had discovered long ago when she was a child.

As Andreas expected, it didn't take very long for the Greeks to arrive. The Trojans had already set everything up to keep the Greeks out, but Andreas knew better. The first Greeks only consisted of fifty men, but they were well trained. Andreas observed the battle from afar, watching the fighting patterns of the warriors. One warrior in particular caught her attention. He was an excellent fighter and had blonde hair. She was so captivated by his skills that she did not realize a boy stayed behind and spotted her. His sword was at the back of her neck and she cursed the gods under her breath.

"Leave me be boy, I do not wish to kill you," Andreas warned. The sword dug deeper into her neck drawing blood. Andreas reached for her sword, but hesitated. "What's your name?"

"My name is Patroclus," he replied. Andreas chuckled at how foolish and naive this boy was. Did he not know that you shouldn't give out your name so easily? "Who are you?"

"You can call me Andreas," she replied. She turned around and faced Patroclus. "What is it you want from me? I am armed, but I have not drawn my sword making it un-honorable to kill me. You can also see that I am Trojan, but do not live in the walls of Troy."

"So where do your loyalties lie?" Patroclus questioned.

"Loyalties? I have none. If I do then it is within myself. I have no use to serve someone I do not know," Andreas answered. Patroclus used his free hand to turn Andreas around and bind her hand together at her back. "What do you plan to do to me warrior?" Patroclus didn't answer as he pushed Andreas into his tent. "If you are to share me then I will not let you live."

"I don't think you fully understand what is going on Andreas. This is a war," Patroclus said about to grab her sword. Andreas spun out of his grip and took a step back.

"You may keep me captive here, but you will not touch my sword. On my honor I swear not to use it against you or any of the Greeks," Andreas informed him. He looked at her confused as if he were trying to fit everything together. Foolish boy. He had no idea this would all work to her advantage.

**A/N: Little fast, but there really wasn't much to work with in the beginning of the movie. R&R.**

**-VDG**


End file.
